The Good Samaritan
by 0x0xLOVE and WARx0x0
Summary: [Zack felt his heart sink. This wasn’t fair. What if nobody helped him?] Short story based on the parable in Luke [Luke 10: 25 to 37].
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Ello all. This is just a little something that came to me when I was standing in church the other day. Kind of random, kind of not. It won't make much sense to non-Catholics so...I hesitated posting it. But if you happen to have a Bible you could look up _Luke 10:25-37 _(The parable of The Good Samaritan). So anyways...this chapter's rather short...I may make it longer but I just felt like posting it lol! So yes...anyways. Please _READ _&_ REVIEW

_**Disclaimer:** _

_I do not own _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

_I do not own the _Bible.

_I do not own the writings of_ Luke.

_I do own the_ plotline _(sort of...lol!), but not the_parable of The Good Samaritan

_I do not own_ Jericho.

_I do own _Mickey Richardson _and _any characters in upcoming chapters _(which will be mentioned as they appear.)_

**The Good Samaritan**

**Chapter 1-**

Zack lay on the cold stone sidewalk, an embodiment of pain. He watched as the bully walked away, Zack's money clanging in his pocket.

"Help…?" He whispered inaudibly to the passing crowd. The figures all blurred together, so that he could not tell one from the other; they were just blurs of color. No one stopped to help.

He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He heard someone say something and then he drifted off.

_

* * *

Zack watched, as though from the sidelines, as a young man (he didn't know how old or how young) walked down a steady road. A sign read "10 miles to Jericho."_

"Where the heck is Jericho!" _Zack thought as he watched a new person come down the road. His blood froze. Mickey Richardson was walking towards the other person, a perfect scowl set upon his thick face. _

_Zack took off at a run, but was kept back by some kind of force which had grabbed hold of him halfway there. _

_"NO!" He screamed, trying to unhinge himself from the force. He watched in utter fear as Mickey beat the boy up, to say the least, and then stalked off, still frowning as though half killing the boy wasn't enough. _

_Again, Zack tried to get away to help and again the force would not let him. Zack watched in horror as the boy just lay there, unmoving. _

* * *

Cody paced the hospital waiting room impatiently as he waited for his mother to come. He'd called her shortly after he'd helped call the ambulance after he'd found some stranger helping Zack on the sidewalk a block away from the school. He shuddered as images of Zack lying motionless on the sidewalk reappeared in his head. It hadn't been _so_ bad, though. At least…not when they'd finally arrived at the hospital at least fifteen minutes later. The doctor'd said it could have been a lot worse. Cody couldn't see how you could get worse than three broken ribs (which apparently you had to let heal on themselves), a broken hand and wrist, and a bruise the size of an orange on the left side of the face. Still, Zack would be free to go soon as he woke up, which he hadn't yet.

The hospital had called Carey about five minutes before. They'd let Cody talk to her; she'd sounded hysterical. He'd reluctantly left his brother's side to meet her at the hospital's doors.

And that was where he still was (flipping through channel's on the waiting room's television) when she came bursting in. It seemed Cody'd been right about sounding hysterical. In fact, it looked as though she _was_ hysterical. He pulled himself off the couch and half-ran to her, throwing his arms around her. All the bravery he'd felt earlier melted, as though the look on his poor mother's face had finally told him – this is real. This is really happening. Your brother's really in the hospital. And all he could do was wait.

* * *

_Alright...short chapter...but as I said before I may add on to it. I'm not sure yet. _

READ_ & _REVIEW

_**Fig**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **I'm back. See? Told you there'd be an update ha. Well...that is, if you read the_ How A Heart Breaks_ update._ _(Which by the way, if you haven't, please do!) So ummm this chapter's short also...but I have a feeling most of the chapters are going to be short haha. Oh and I'd like to point out that this story is mostly following Zack, not Cody and Carey...I think...I'm not sure. Also, it's not going to be very long. Probably only about 4-5 chapters. Please_ READ & REVIEW

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own_ The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

_I do not own the _Bible

_I do not own the writings of _Luke

_I do own_ Dr. Jamison_ (which, by the way, is from Only Love Can Break Your Heart haha),_ Mickey Richardson_, and _all other characters made up by me.

**The Good Samaritan**

**Chapter 2-**

_It'd been at least ten minutes since the boy had been beaten. Zack had given up trying to get to him…it was useless. He still felt he should, however – should be helping him. _

_He was just about to question just _why_ he was there when he saw a third person coming down the road. By the looks of his wardrobe, he appeared to be a minister, or a priest or…someone who would _help_. Zack had an instant urge to jump up and down with delight. The force held him down, however, so he could not. _

_But, to Zack's great dismay, the someone didn't stop. He glanced over at the boy and seemed to emit a look of great pity, but he didn't stop. He didn't help him. _

_Zack's jaw dropped. This was insane. What? Was he just going to leave the kid there to die? _

_He watched the someone continue down the road. _"Who's going to help him now?"_ He thought anxiously. _

* * *

Cody sighed as he stared into his brother's unconscious face. He cringed as he glanced at the bruise lingering on it- it really_ was_ as big as an orange and an ugly greenish bluish blackish color. 

_"That's gotta hurt,"_ He thought silently to himself. He slipped his hand into Zack's unbroken one. He was glad he was okay- really glad. He wasn't so sure what he'd have done without him…not that Mickey Richardson really _could_ have killed him. He was strong, but he wasn't _that_ strong.

Carey came in at that moment and sat down in the chair next to Cody. She smiled at him. If she'd been hysterical before, she sure wasn't now. Cody didn't smile back.

"He's going to be fine, Cody," She told him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"When he wakes up," He pointed out. Carey's smile faded.

"It's been three hours," Cody whispered, "What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will," She reassured him, trying to keep him optimistic, "Dr. Jamison said the only reason he's still out is from the fall."

Cody nodded, "Yeah…but I just wish he'd wake up already."

Carey smiled and tightened her grip around him, "Me too…me too."

_

* * *

Zack waited for a while for someone to help him. He had, once again, regained the struggle to go and help. Or go and get help…whichever worked better. But the force just wouldn't let him. _

_Zack assumed it had been an hour or so since the priest (that's what he assumed the someone was) had left. He was starting to give up any hope at all when yet another someone came strolling down the road. _

_Zack held his breath as the second someone walked just a tad closer to the man. But then, once again to Zack's deep displeasure, the second someone simply walked on past pretending that he hadn't seen the man lying bleeding and broken on the ground. _

_Zack felt his heart sink. This wasn't fair. What if nobody helped him?_

* * *

_Short? Yes, very. I may update_ Sensitivity Kills_ tomorrow or so. I'm going to try and update them all this week :) and possibly get some of the oneshot/songfics stuck in my head out so watch out for them :)_

READ & REVIEW

**_Fig_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **Woww am I on a roll lol. I updated three, yes three, of my stories in the past day and a half lol. And the day's not even over yet! Gah soo uhhmmm I'm thinking only about two-three more chapters for this because...welll...you'll see at the end. lol. Gah the end's kind of a cliffhanger hahahaha. Anyways enjoy and please_ READ & REVIEW

**_Disclaimer: _**

_I do not own_ The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

_I do not own the_ Bible

_I do not own the writings of_ Luke

_I do own_ Dr. Jamison _(which, by the way, is from Only Love Can Break Your Heart haha),_ Mickey Richardson, _and_ all other characters made up by me.

**The Good Samaritan**

**Chapter 3-**

Cody nervously watched his brother sleep. Another hour had passed. His mother had gone to get them each something to eat, but Cody wasn't hungry.

It was nearing eight o'clock. Visiting hours would be over at nine. If Zack didn't wake up by then, would he have to stay here for the night? Or would they have to take him in this unconscious state he'd chosen to stay in?

Cody bit down hard on his lip.

"C'mon Zack," He said, taking his elder brother's unbroken hand in his once more, "wake up. Please?"

Zack didn't move.

"Zack, you _have_ to wake up._ Now_," Cody ordered.

Zack didn't move.

Cody sighed shakily, letting go of Zack's hand and letting his head fall into his hands.

"Why can't you just _wake up_?"

**xxx**

_Zack was, once more, struggling against the force. But it wasn't going to give in. It wanted him to _watch_, not take part. But Zack, stubborn as he was, refused to let that happen. He was going to help this kid and he was going to help him _now_. He backed up a few paces and ran forward; the force forced him back, causing him to land hard on the ground. _

_Scowling, he stood up and got ready to try again, but before he had the chance a third someone appeared walking down the path. _

_Zack held his breath as he watched. The third someone was stopping. The third someone was different. The third someone was going to help him. _

_He heard the third someone say something and kneel down next to the boy, inspecting him. The third someone pulled bandages and medical supplies out of his bag. The third someone bandaged the boy. The third someone helped the boy up. _

_Zack let out the breath he'd been holding in. Finally…finally someone helped him. _

_To Zack's great surprise, there was no force holding him anymore. He glanced around cautiously, wondering if there was another force somewhere else waiting for him. But there wasn't. He was _free

_Confident that there were no other forces to slow him down, Zack took off running after the third someone, wanting to tell him everything. How the kid was beat up and who beat him up and…_everything

_He didn't get the chance, for as soon as he reached the pair the color drained from his face and he backed away, shaking slightly. _

_The boy was himself. _

**xxx**

_Aha, all chapters in this story are short aren't they? lol. _

READ & REVIEW!

**_Fig_**


End file.
